


Nitro

by traveller19



Series: Hold Back the River AU [9]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Caffeine Overdose, Coffee, Delenn is a very patient individual, Gen, I could write about these two just being friends all day, Starbucks, Starbucks will totally exist in the 2260s, Why wouldn't it?, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller19/pseuds/traveller19
Summary: Delenn frequents the Babylon 5 Starbucks.  One day, she takes Lennier.A rare moment of relaxed fun where everyone is (mostly) healthy within the Hold Back the River Universe.  This is part of the Hold Back the River series, though no prior knowledge of the series is needed to understand this fic.





	Nitro

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to jenniferstolzer for the prompt!

"There are...so many choices," Lennier said, blinking wide-eyed as he looked up at the extensive menu. 

"That's what makes it so enjoyable," Delenn said. "You never run out of things to try! But most people develop favorite items, and just order those." 

"But...there are so many choices," Lennier said again, clearly not understanding the logic. Based on her memories from her time as a full Minbari, Delenn had to sympathize with him. But becoming partially human had taught her that it was all right to come back to the little material things that brought her joy. 

"What are you going to order?" she asked her friend. They were very nearly to the front of the line. 

"I don't know." He looked panicked. "What do you think I should order?" 

"Whatever you want, _Ker'maier Ard'ka_ ," Delenn said with a soft sigh. "That is the point." 

"Oh." Lennier seemed to have trouble processing this point. He looked up at the menu again. "But there are so many things. I am not sure what I want." 

"Well, you like tea. You could try the London Fog latte, or the chai latte with pumpkin spice. Or, you could be adventurous. Have you ever had coffee?" 

Lennier's eyes got even wider. "No. The humans say it does odd things to you, and yet they still drink it! Captain Ivanova says she needs it to survive. I don't want to need a drink to survive." 

"That won't happen with one drink, Lennier," Delenn reassured him. "And Susan can be a touch overdramatic with her sarcasm at times. I have actually tried coffee, and I rather enjoy it." 

"You…you have?" Lennier looked stunned. 

"Yes!" Delenn said. "And I think you would like it, too, if you gave it a try. It won't hurt you, my dear. I promise." 

"All right," said Lennier softly. "I trust you, Delenn." Delenn squeezed his arm, rewarding him for his bravery. She was always trying to get Lennier to step out of his comfort zone. The barista behind the counter called them up then.

Delenn had been about to suggest a mocha Frappuccino since the coffee content was relatively mild and it would appeal to Lennier's sweet tooth and affection for chocolate. But before she could say anything, Lennier said, "I'll have a nitro cold brew with a double shot of espresso." He turned back and smiled at Delenn, looking very pleased with himself. Delenn fought the urge to bang her head against the counter. How could she have forgotten? When Lennier DID try something new, he went all in.

************************************

"And then I calculated the square root of the exponent and added it to the right side of the equation and..." 

Delenn took a long sip of her chamomile tea, which she had ordered in anticipation of what might happen when Lennier consumed his drink. She had gently urged him to drink slowly, but he had been so taken with the taste that this endeavor had been unsuccessful. And now Delenn had to listen to the explicit details of his most recent probability project told faster than the speed of a Minbari battle cruiser. Most of her friend's body was trembling, but he did not seem to notice. She wondered if he - or she - would ever sleep again. Attempting to look on the bright side, however, she realized that at least she would not have to worry about writing any of the reports that had built up over the past week while they had been busy with other work. At this rate, Lennier could write them all within a single hour. But still, Delenn thought, sighing into her tea, she had regrets.


End file.
